Midna
Midna, the Twilight Princess, is a main character in Twilight Princess. She is a resident of the Twilight Realm and a descendant of the ancient Twili people. At first she seems to be a strange, dark creature with an agenda of her own and little regard for Link, but she ends up changing her attitude towards those who are willing to help her. Description Standing a head taller than Princess Zelda, Midna possesses orange hair, red eyes and a pale complexion from the Twilight Realm. She wears a hooded cloak in similar design to Zant's leading some to believe that this may be some kind of royalty garb. With this, she wears a half-dress that reveals one leg bare, and a headdress (or crown). Strangely, she slightly resembles Veran from Oracle of Ages. Since Midna is one of the Twili, Midna is unable to withstand the light in Hyrule and, as such, hides in Link's shadow whenever he is in the Light World. After Princess Zelda sacrifices herself and transfers her light essence to Midna, she is able from then on to take her physical form even when she's not in the Twilight; however, she still chooses to hide in Link's shadow for most of the game. Midna's function in the game is like that of Link's previous companions: she helps the player learn the controls for the game and often gives Link hints on what to do or where to go next. When Link is a Wolf, Midna will ride on top of him and be able to create an energy field to help the young hero lock on to enemies and defeat them easily, as seen in the case of Shadow Beasts. Players can choose to talk to Midna at any time by pressing the "Z" button on the GameCube controller or up on the Directional Pad on the Wii Remote. When Wolf Link is in a certain area or near a faraway platform, Midna's icon will flash, which, when pressed, will make Midna float over to that area that Wolf Link can jump to. This is especially helpful to Link since it allows him to reach otherwise unaccessible platforms. Obtaining the Shadow Crystal later on in the game will allow Midna to switch Link between human and wolf as desired. History Midna is one of the Twili, a race descended from wielders of powerful and evil magic who were banished to an alternate dimension by the goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru after an event known as the Interloper War.This alternate dimension, out of which the sublimated descendants could only exist as shadows, eventually became known as the Twilight Realm. Prior to the events of Twilight Princess, Zant, one of the Twili, overthrew Midna from her throne and placed a curse on her, giving her the imp form that she maintains for most of the game and depriving her of the magic powers that are granted to the leader of the Twili. Midna, already in possession of a Fused Shadow, leaves the Twilight Realm and witnesses Link as a wolf being taken away by a Shadow Beast. Knowing the Twili legend that the Hero would appear as a "divine beast," Midna follows Link to his prison cell in the Castle Town Sewers and tells him she'll help him escape if Link does exactly as he's told. The pair eventually exit the sewers and go to a tower in Hyrule Castle to meet with Princess Zelda, who Midna mockingly calls "Twilight Princess" and blames Zelda for Hyrule's current state. After the meeting with Zelda, Midna reminds Link that he must still save Ilia and the rest of the Ordon children that were kidnapped, saying that she'll be happy to help the young hero if he acts like her "servant." Once Link finds the first Fused Shadow in the Forest Temple, Midna reveals that was the item that she was looking for, but refuses to tell Link their exact purpose or what she plans to do with them. The power of the Fused Shadows can be used to destroy Zant, returning Midna and the other Twili to their true form. Midna does not tell Link, however, that she wants the Fused Shadows for the benefit of herself and her world. Upon collecting all Fused Shadows, Zant confronts Link and Midna in the Lanayru Spring and easily takes the Fused Shadows from them. He then tries to persuade Midna to join his side, but after she refuses, he holds her up in front of the Light Spirit Lanayru, who gravely injures Midna by overexposing her to its light. With Link now once again as a wolf and Midna nearing death, the young hero takes her to Princess Zelda in Hyrule Castle. The dying Midna, no longer caring for her sake, asks that Zelda tell Link how to break his curse since he is the only one who can defeat Zant. As a last request, Midna pleads to Zelda to inform Link where he can find the Mirror of Twilight, and Zelda, having heard this, chooses to revive her by transferring her soul within Midna's body, disappearing in the process. After seeing the unselfish acts made by Zelda and Link, Midna has a change of heart and vows to help save Hyrule from Zant. The duo eventually arrive to the Gerudo Desert, where Midna asks for Link's help in finding the Mirror of Twilight, their last potential link to Zant. Eventually, Midna and Link reach the Mirror Chamber and find that the Mirror of Twilight has been broken into four Mirror Shards, with only one of them remaining in the mirror. After learning from the Sages the location of the remaining three shards, the pair find them and return to the Mirror Chamber to complete the mirror, where the Sages reveal that Midna is the true Twilight Princess and ruler of the Twili race, not Zelda, who had previously been defined as the Twilight Princess by Midna herself, presumably to keep a cover on her identity. Zant, after usurping the throne from Midna, placed a curse on her that gave her the form she maintains for most of the game. This curse could presumably not be lifted until Ganondorf, the source of Zant's power, was defeated. Once Link has defeated Zant in battle, Midna is shocked to see that her curse is not lifted, which would enable her to regain her powers. She uses only a fraction of the power that the Fused Shadows hold to destroy Zant, and is utterly bewildered by their power. The Fused Shadow's power is also used to break the pyramid-shaped barrier around Hyrule Castle. Midna uses the power to transform into a giant, spider-like beast with a large pole-arm weapon (see right side). This same form is used in an attempt to destroy Ganondorf during the ending sequences of the game, but ultimately fails. Shortly thereafter, Ganondorf is seen holding up the helmet part of the Fused Shadows that was Midna's trademark garment, breaking it in his hand. After Link, with some assistance from Zelda, defeats Ganondorf once and for all, the Light Spirits revive Midna and break the curse placed on her by Ganondorf and Zant, allowing Midna to regain her true form. In a comical moment when Link first sees her true form, she is amused by his silence and asks, "Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?" Before going back to the Twilight Realm, she bids Princess Zelda and Link farewell at the Mirror Chamber and sheds a single tear, which, upon contact with the Mirror of Twilight, destroys it completely, just before she returns to the Twilight Realm. She vows to Link that she will "see him later," however it is unknown if what she says comes true, as the Mirror was the only known link to the Twilight Realm. As another last word, she asks that everyone "...remember that there is another world bound to this one." She may be hinting about the Hour of Twilight, mentioned in a conversation between Link and Rusl, and Rusl states that the two worlds intersect when the sun sets. During this ending sequence, as her tear begins to float toward the Mirror of Twilight, Midna addresses Link, beginning with the word "I..." but never finishes her sentence. Abilities Throughout the course of the game, Midna portrays several abilities both in the Light and Twilight worlds. The most notable one is that she is able to warp Link through the portals of the Twilight at any given time (provided that Link can transform into a wolf without anyone noticing him). She seems to do this with ease, and is capable of it with any kind of object or person: at one point, Midna warps a bridge and a giant rock from Death Mountain in order to help Link during his quest. Another ability seen in the beginning of Twilight Princess is the capability of walking through walls and other objects, as witnessed when she easily disintegrates and reintegrates as she gets through Link's cell in Hyrule Castle. Moreover, she can easily change her appearance and transform into other people: Midna changes her appearance to look exactly like Ilia and Colin as she reminds Link of who else he needs to rescue. After Link gathers a sword and a shield for Midna to use, she tries to use them, but is displeased by their power, so she vanishes them into the Twilight and keeps them for Link until they are needed. She can also hide in the light world as Link's shadow while he's in his human form. Once he turns into Wolf Link, she can use her hair to pull switches or make a power field around her for Wolf Link to attack enemies within that range. These powers are just some of the many other abilities that Midna seems to possess, another being that she easily frees Wolf Link from his chain and imprisonment by simply concentrating a small ball of energy between her hands. The most important power contained within the true Twilight Princess is the ability to utterly shatter the Mirror of Twilight. Zant, the Usurper King, was only able to destroy the mirror into fragments, and it's only Midna's true powers that can completely obliterate the Mirror. Gallery Category:Nintendo Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Wii Debut Category:All Characters